I'm A Creep
by Darkane-2030
Summary: toru hears strangebeautyful music could it be kyo singing agien?
1. Default Chapter

Fruit basket song fic. By: darkane2030

Kyo X Honda (Radio head-creep)  
  
Kyo stretched and walked in to the kitchen. "Hey toru I have a song for you." Kyo said, taking a cd out of his pocket and placing it in the radio.  
  
"Hello kyo. What song is it?" toru asked, turning from her cleaning and looking at the red head.  
  
Kyo didn't answer, he quietly turned the radio on and adjusting the volume, singing along.  
  
"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye, your just like a angel, your skin makes me cry." Kyo said, turning away from the radio and looking toru in the eye.  
  
"You float like a feather in a beautiful world, I wish I was special, your so fucking special," kyo sang, his voice soft and deep. He offered a seat to toru how sat down  
  
"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here." He sang on, toru looking down at the floor unsure of what to do with her self.  
  
"I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control, I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice, when I'm not around. Your so fucking special, I wish I was special." Kyo sang, standing as close to toru as possible. Tears running silently down her face.  
  
"What ever makes you happy, what ever you want, your so fucking special, I wash I was special. But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, what the hell am I doing here. I don't belong here. I don't belong here." Kyo finished the song, getting down on one knee, to look toru in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said, wiping a tear away from her cheek softly.  
  
"no, it's just so sweet of you. "toru cryed,  
  
"I...." Kyo started, looking at thye ground for a moment "I mean it." Kyo finaly stated, looking back up at toru.  
  
"oh, kyo, I love you to." Kyo said, starting to hug kyo. "Toru...." Kyo said, standing up and back form her.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Toru said, smiling sheepishly and standing up.  
  
"No problem......just.... Come here." Kyo said, pulling her to him and hugging her tight for a moment, disappearing in a cloud of red smoke and then a cat. Toru held the cat, rubbing his head and back.  
  
"Hmmm... night...." Kyo in cat form said, closing his eyes and falling asleep in her arms.  
  
"Night kyo......." toru said, placing him on the chair and getting back to work, wiping a few tears away.  
  
END  
  
(Thanks for reading my work, please review.O.O Pleeeaaassseeee?)


	2. I'm A Creep Chpt2

I'm a creep chpt. 2

Sonata Artica The Cage

( Disclamer: I in no way own any fruits basket charters or songs by sonata articia. with that being said, enjoy....)

Later that day.

THe sun shone down on the soma house. every so often a large fluffy cloud would obscure the sun and throw the house in to a light shadow. toru looked up at the sky through the window a dust rag in her hand, dirty from cleaning the top floor.

" okay.......There, let's go now, play....."

Toruh looked around her, she tought there was no one but her up here. who was that?

" No damnit, the next song....."

A muffled and slightly anoyed voice carryed from behind kyo's door. fallowed suddenly by a loud blast of music, gatars, sweet and fast.

" mmmm... perfect"

Toru herd form kyos room. turning to continue her work she looked down at the window sill.

" a life time ago with frozen eyes they closed the door, suddenly i relized what locks are for, no trusting them any more. LIGHTS ARE OUT!"

Toruh gasped, droping her rag and looking up. a sweet, angelic voice was comeing from.....Where?

" empty the stare innocent and unaware draged me form my home my lair, earmarked me, hurt me, burned me!"

Toru's eyes widened, she herd that voice, it was kyo singing..... she rememberd his song from earlyer... so very pretty. a smile crept acrossed her face att he tought of it, and what he said, why didn't yuki do things like that?

" the walls around me eyes surround me feed my fear agien i must be freed or i will die before the harvest moon my friend. I do not have another year in me you have to set me free! "

A sweet chorus of voices sang in the next virse. toru walked to the door, completly overtaken by the music, the song, she layed one hand on the wall next to the door, her work completly forgoten.

" fear in the dark. I advance you, you cannot see my eyes, there right behind you. here's my song and i sing to you you stand no chance."

The voices were so beautyful to toru, like the voices of angels, kyo's voice in particluar, so strong and full of something... was it pride? and so gentle, like when he held me last time, before........ but that is as far as she went, for the chour started singing agien

" they'll kill for me steal back my freedom set me free, tis my minions vs. thee, firey the vengance hate will dain me."

The chorus combined with kyo's voice, makeing it sound even sweeter blending with the music perfectly.

sighing she put her other hand on the door, resting her head agenst the wall, lost in it all

" The dream is alive, I can run up the hills every night, go around and see another side of the dream, freedom has a meaning to me, you can't tame me."

Toru felt light-headed, such beautyful music, so very pretty. she felt so light, as tough she would faint from kyo's singing.

" you will remember the day you crossed my path, leave me without a gard and you'll feel my wrath. what you have done to me has made me bitter and cruel. I'll see that all the hate you spread will return to you, you, to you!"

Toru could take it no longer. she fainted from happyness and louseing her balance, fell through the door with a small crash. a joyful look on her face.

" Toru!" Kyo said, shocked. quickly puting down his mic and hurrying over to toru, helping her to sit up "are you okay?" he asked touching her brow with the back of his hand gently.

" so.... pretty... kyo." toru said half-concious

" what is?" Kyo asked one flameing orange brow raised

" The .....Music..... So Pretty." Toru replyed slowly, her eyes slightly out of focus and gazed over

" you herd me sing." kyo said looking imbareased

" yes kyo...pretty." toru said a smile crossing her face once more slowly, toru reached over and huged kyo so quickly he did not have time to gard him self

" ahh...." kyo said emerging from a large cloud of smoke as a small orange cat

"mmm.. 'night" toru said, finaly passing out

" ah........" kyo the cat meowed, pulling a blanket over toru and useing his paw to turn off the stero

" night toru, sleep well." he purred quietly, licking her cheek softly and turning to leave, humming the song under his breath. his tail flicked around the corner happly as he left her to sleep.

end

( I hope you all enjoyed it. please read and review, thanks )


End file.
